When did life take you away?
by Sweetie Elly
Summary: A titan runs, things are left unsaid. will a love as deep as the sky last or has everything changed too much to be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. I have returned from the darkness of writers block. For those of you who are loyal readers I'm incredibly sorry for the dribble I wrote under the heading of a high school story. That story has since been deleted and I will try again at a later date. Anyway new story very much like 'Where Did You Go' which is my own story for any of those who thinks I'm stealing ideas from others. Most but not all of the chapters will be songfics cause I like songfics and most of the songs will be Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus who I don't own so yeah.

_Italics- _Thoughts

Underlined- song

Author's last note: I have made this song in past tense even though it's a present tense song. Ok that did not make sense but you'll see if you keep reading.

Chapter 1: How could this happen?

_The soft breeze blew my fiery hair around my face. I was too upset to notice. My whole world had come crashing down. He didn't love me. He didn't care how much it hurt. Just like that he dropped all my hopes. He's cold voice is still echoing in my ears. "I don't love you Starfire. You're not even my best friend. All this talk about feelings is nonsense. We're heroes. It's not right for us to have any feelings." Then he just walked off and locked himself in his room. That was three weeks ago. He only comes out for food when he absolutely needs it. I sit alone at sunrise and set everyday on the roof and reminisce about the days were we all laughed and joked around. A _

_dark cloud as drifted over the Titans Tower._

Starfire sat on the roof. Tears streamed down her face as she listened to songs on her mp3 that usually made her smile even bigger. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about Robin. Even the gym was a place of sorrow. (weird I know please stay with me on this). The roof was her only escape but even that held memories.

We signed our cards and letters BFF  
You had a million ways to make me laugh  
You looked out for me; you had my back  
It's been good to have you around 

She sighed and lay back to stare at the sky.

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I was quiet you break through my shell  
Didn't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you kept my feet on the ground

Even though she thought she was all out of tears they still found a way out.

You were a true friend  
You were there till the end  
You pulled me aside  
When something wasn't right  
Talked with me then and into the night  
'Til it was alright again  
You were a true friend  


She picked herself up and walked back down the stairs to her room.

You didn't get angry when I changed the plans  
Somehow you were never out of second chances  
Wouldn't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I was so lucky that I'd found

She got out her suitcase and packed. The tears stopped as she completed this task.

A true friend  
You were there till the end  
You pulled me aside  
When something wasn't right  
Talked with me then and into the night  
'Til it was alright again  


She took out a piece of purple paper and a pen and wrote a farewell note.

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in  


She went to the window with one last look and left.

A true friend  
You were there till the end  
You pulled me aside  
When something wasn't right  
Talked with me then and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You were a true friend  
You were there till the end  
Pulled me aside  
When something wasn't right  
Talked with me then and into the night  
'Til it was alright again  
You were a true friend

Raven went to the roof to check on Starfire. When she saw that she was not there Raven checked her room. Nothing. She noticed the note on the bed. Quickly reading it she raced down to the Ops room finding Beast Boy and Cyborg playing on the GameStation. The tears were already flowing down her face but she brought herself to say one thing.

"She's gone. Starfire's gone."

YAY. That's chapter one finished. Yes I know it's a short chapter but seriously still recovering from writers block. Please review. If you do I'll give you a really big cookie.

Loves

Eli

P.S. It's a REALLY big cookie


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back. This chapter is a bit shorter then the last one and I'm incredibly sorry if its dribble I have had so problems lately so not really good writing has come out of it.

Chapter 2:Gone

_It's funny you know? The girl of your dreams and best friend confesses her feelings and you're a complete jerk. It's not my fault though. If I'd told her the truth people could use her as bait. I could never let that happen. I would die before I let her get hurt. I don't know if I could live with myself. I love her too much. Hold up did I just say love. No I can't have. I must be going deleris. I really shouldn't lock myself in here for almost a month. It can not be good for me.i think I might go up to the roof. Maybe Starfire will be up there._

Robin got off his bed. Just as he opened his door and walked out Raven ran past. She looked incredibly distressed and she was crying. Robin followed scared that something bad had happened. He walked in when Raven said the words he did not want to hear.

"She's gone. Starfire's gone."

He ran. His steel toed boots clanked on the floor as he ran along. He saw nothing and heard nothing as he ran from the ops room to the basement. There was no reaction to his sudden departure. No one had seen him enter or leave. The only sign that he had heard was the over reving of the R-Cycle. He raced towards the streets of Jump recklessly swerving through traffic. He headed towards the place he thought she might be. The park. He didn't wait for the bike to stop. He jumped off and started sprinting around the park. He collapsed at the sand pit complete exhaustion taking over. No thought entered his mind save for any thought of Starfire. It was his fault and nothing he said or could do would change that. He had failed. Not only himself but Starfire as well. It seemed now that she was gone he could admit his feelings. He walked back to the R-Cycle and made his way slowly back home. He felt empty and incomplete like there was a piece of him missing.

The tears from the sky fell hard and fast as Starfire ran through the streets of Jump. She stopped to catch her breath. She looked up and memories flooded through her mind. This was the place. That dreadful place. She fell to her knees, the tears coming faster then the sudden storm. She heard all the fimilar sounds of the Tower. She heard the sounds of the R-Cycle slowly past. She knew he had been here weather it was for her or not she did not know nor did she care. She decided then and there that she would leave Jump forever. She would never return. She had to leave this life behind and start fresh. This was her chance to forget about the pains of her past and she was going to make the most of it.

Yay chap 2 is complete. Sorry if none of that made sense. If any of you have and idea for this story please let me know they would all be every appreciated even if their to just quit writing I don't care. So please review.

Star-Robin


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back once again. I'm sorry to those that were waiting and waiting and waiting then gave up for this chapter. i've been focusing on my music instead of my writing but here you go.

Dedication: ok this chapter is dedicated to cherrycherrylove whose story inspired me so much. (Literally you should check it out its awesome).

Chapter three: Can it be?

**Third Person**

_**Ten years later with Starfire now Kori Anders.**_

_Wow ten years don't seem like that long. I love my life now. I've moved on from Rob…no stop if you even think his name your day is ruined. You're a successful musician. You don't need him anymore. And what about Ian. He was there when IT_ (who do you think IT is?)_ wasn't. And he isn't a bad kisser._

Kori Anders sighed. She often had fights with her conscious. Lately she was having a hard time trying not to return to the Titans. She had returned to Jump a year and a half early. That's when she met Ian. Things had started to go up for her. But she was still unhappy. Things were never going to be the same. She lead two lives which no one but herself knew. After what had happened with Robin she could no longer trust any male. Galfore had died 3 years earlier but she had given the thrown to her brother Ryan. She loved her job and she didn't regret most of her decisions since she had left the Titans.

But something was always missing. Kori knew what it was but she did not want to admit it. She missed being Starfire. She missed the Titans as much as she hated admitting it. But life felt incomplete when she tried to deceive herself of this fact. Well that's what she thought as she headed to the lift to go to lunch. She was reading over the score she had to memorize for her next performance with the Jump City Pop Symphony Orchestra. Being principle clarinet player required her to learn multiple solos, some of by heart (that's not fun trust me). As she exited the lift she ran into someone dropping all her papers.

"Oh bugger, I'm so sorry I should have been watching were I was going. Are you alright?" Kori asked.

**Kori's P.O.V. **

I looked up to see a masked face, black hair and a perfectly angled face. One I hadn't seen for ten years. My heart moved to somewhere in my throat making it almost impossible to breathe. Robin. Just when I thought I was moving on life tosses a harpoon at me.

"I'm alright. It's my fault. I wonder though could…." He stopped mid sentence looking at me, right in my eyes.

"Starfire? Is it really you?" my eyes widen in horror. I stood up and did the one thing anyone could expect of me in this situation. I ran. Well I tried to. I got as far as the door then ran into a metal chest. Cyborg. I should have known that the team would be with him.

"Hold on their little lady where are you going in such a hurry?" his booming voice rang out.

"Please let me go I'm in a dreadful hurry." I replied.

"A hurry to run away again Starfire?" a monotonous voice asked. Raven, how wonderful.

"Please Starfire, don't run." The once strong voice of Robin begged. I turned to look at him, my heart breaking with the pain on his face. But then I remembered the pain he put me through. I walked up to him looking him directly in the eye well mask. He's taller then me now.

"And why shouldn't I Robin. I'm not your friend remember." With that I turned and walked out.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Ok I deserved that. I was a jerk to her. I probably destroyed her. I swear if it takes me to my last breath I will make it up to her.

"Go after her lover boy" Raven said appearing at my side.

"Raven, I would but I'm afraid I've hurt her too much before." I hung my head in remembrance.

"Robin she needs someone to comfort her, to be specific she needs you."


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry for not updating I've had major case of writers block. Ok for the whole month of November I won't be updating, I'll be writing for NANO. For those who don't know NANO is a novel writing month so yeah I'll be focusing on that, but I swear I will update next month.**

**Til then,**

**Edward's Angel Of Music **


End file.
